contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
AKMS
|set = 1 |wtask = 10 Doublekills |ammotype = 7.62x39mm |Magazine_capacity = 6 mags -- 30 rnds |firemodes = full-auto, semi-auto |accuracy = 68 |recoil = 73 |damage = 48 |firerate = 58 |mobility = 56 |reload = 51 |penetration = 42 |effective_range = }} Overview The AKMS is the first high-powered, medium-range assault rifle which the player will encounter. It is also the first premium assault rifle. The AKMS features good accuracy, high recoil, high damage, high penetration, a moderate fire-rate, low mobility, a very slow reload speed, low damage fall-off, a good effective distance, a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, and a decent amount of reserve ammunition. The AKMS features the second-highest damage-per-shot of any assault rifle in the game, after the DesertTech MDR and tied with the DSA SA58 Operational Special Weapon. Additionally, the AKMS features the highest penetration of any assault rifle, tied with the Gold-Plated AKMS. Similarly to these assault rifles, the AKMS only has a moderate fire-rate, making its DPS slightly lower than that of certain lower-power but faster-firing assault rifles such as the M4A1 Custom. The main drawbacks of the AKMS are its low mobility and very slow reload speed, which can be partially alleviated with the appropriate Skills. Some cosmetic downsides include the fact that the weapon has pistol-like iron sights, consisting of a little ridge rather than the propped-up iron sights typical to assault rifles. Furthermore, the AKMS equips collimators to the front of the weapon, rather than the middle/back, causing all collimators to appear very small in aim-to-sights mode. Overall, the AKMS is a decent weapon, but its downsides are severe and warrant it being replaced by a more balanced alternative assault rifle at higher levels. Usage The AKMS features high recoil, which severely limits its capabilities at long-range when fired in fully-automatic mode. As such, it is advised that the player fire in bursts at long-range, in order to reduce the effects of the recoil. In order to reduce the muzzle-flash without receiving the severe damage nerfs of a silencer, it is advised that the player equip the Noveske KX3 flash-hider from Weapon Customization. However, acquiring this flash-hider is very time-consuming and/or very expensive. Performance The AKMS competes with the credits-purchasable KAC PDW and AKS74U below Level 10 and with the credits-purchasable FN SCAR-L below Level 20. Also below Level 20, it competes with the premium SR3M and Gold-Plated AKMS. Compared to the KAC PDW, AKS74U, and SR3M, the AKMS is much more effective at mid to long-range. As such, the AKMS remains very useful at low levels. Compared to the Gold-Plated AKMS, which is much more expensive to purchase than the AKMS, the AKMS is less accurate but is 11 points lighter. If the player is progressing through the Destroyer SkillTree and acquires the Skills "Heavy Weapon Specialist" and "Heavy Weapons Operator", which respectively provide heavy weapons (below 50 mobility points) with increased reload speed and mobility, then the Gold-Plated AKMS will essentially become a near straight upgrade to the AKMS, since the AKMS isn't heavy enough to benefit from these Skills. Progression One of the best weapons which can replace the AKMS is the AK-74, which features a double-clip and higher mobility, and possesses otherwise fairly similar statistics to the AKMS. The AK-74 has a very cheap initial price (with a good discount, it can be purchased for less than 50 GP) and it has access to very good attachments in its second MetaLevel (notably, the Rakurs-A1 collimator attaches to the weapon from the back, whereas many other collimators attach to the front of the weapon). Unfortunately, the AK-74 cannot equip tactical devices, and unlocking additional Meta-Levels with GoldPoints quickly becomes extremely expensive, though doing so will provide access to several optic sights. W-Task To unlock the W-Task, one must achieve 10 DoubleKills with the AKMS. This will unlock a PBS silencer, CTRaid camo and rename the weapon to AKMS PBS. However, the PBS silencer can partially hindered the rifle's mid-range capability, and therefore is not recommended after other silencer in high meta levels are unlocked. Customization The AKMS can equip collimators, silencers, muzzle-breaks, flash-hiders, and tactical devices through Weapon Customization. It does not have access to optics. Trivia * On the left side of the gun, there is a factory mark from the Izhevsk factory and the number '1975'. * When adding any optical or laser sight to the AKMS, the wooden handguard is replaced by a tactical railed handguard. de:AKMS ru:Автомат АКМС Category:Achievements Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 1 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Battle Rifles Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:7.62x39mm Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Kalashnikov Concern Category:Russia/USSR Category:AKMS Series